culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Angela Griffin
Angela Mellissa Griffin (born 19 July 1976 in Leeds)1 is an English actress and television presenter who has been active on British television since the early 1990s. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Filmography 4 References 5 External links Early life Griffin attended Intake High School in Leeds.2 She grew up on Cottingley Estate, near Beeston. Career Griffin appeared in the popular long-running ITV soap opera Emmerdale in 1992, playing a minor character called Tina. Between 1993 and 1998, she appeared in Coronation Street as hairdresser Fiona Middleton. Subsequently, she joined the original cast of the BBC medical drama series Holby City as Staff Nurse Jasmine Hopkins, but left at the end of the third series in 2001 as the next series would be longer. Griffin has also appeared in the BBC dramas Cutting It and Down to Earth. In October 2001 Griffin presented a programme on the UK's Channel 4 about mixed race people in British society. The show included interviews with a large number of well-known British mixed-race people such as Bruce Oldfield and Hanif Kureishi, as well as political figures such as Tony Benn. From 2006 to 2010 Griffin appeared as teacher Kim Campbell opposite former Cutting It co-star Jason Merrells in the BBC drama series Waterloo Road. She took a break during the third series in late 2007/early 2008, but returned to the role for the fourth series in 2009. However, she left once again at the end of the fifth series to concentrate on her new daytime show on Sky1. From November 2009 to July 2010 Griffin hosted her own live daytime show on Sky1 called Angela and Friends, a mix of health, celebrity gossip. She was joined by her best friends Lisa Faulkner and Nicola Stephenson.3 In 1999, she presented The Midweek National Lottery and also took part in the BBC's millennium programme on New Year's Eve. Griffin also filmed a pilot for the show Dishes on Channel 4, but decided against presenting it once it had been commissioned and was replaced by Kate Thornton. Griffin also provides the voice of Amy, the vet in children's television show Postman Pat. On 27 March 2007, Griffin appeared on the daytime cooking show Daily Cooks Challenge, in which she revealed that some of her favourite dishes were banana fritters and lobster noodles. In March 2008 Griffin appeared on the daytime reality show Murder Most Famous, where, with five other celebrities, she wrote a crime novel, coached by crime writer Minette Walters, the end prize being, having the winning celebrities' novel published. It was won by actress Sherrie Hewson.4 In January 2010 Griffin and Gethin Jones co-presented Sky 1's coverage of the Golden Globes. Griffin appeared in the first two series of Sky TV comedy drama Mount Pleasant and presented Emergency with Angela Griffin on Sky1. In January 2012 she appeared in the BBC Two show The Great Sport Relief Bake Off and was one of three finalists. In 2013 Griffin played Dolly in One Man, Two Guvnors. In 2014 and 2015 Griffin starred as DS Lizzie Maddox in the ITV series Lewis.5 From 5 to 9 January 2015 Griffin and Kian Egan co-hosted Fat Pets: Slimmer of the Year for ITV.6 Filmography Year Title Role Notes 2016 Ordinary Lies Jenna Moss 2016 Brief Encounters Nita Dempsey 2015 Fat Pets: Slimmer of the Year Herself Co-presenter 2014-2015 Lewis DS Lizzie Maddox 2014 The Dumping Ground Sasha 2011-12 Emergency with Angela Griffin Herself Presenter 2011-2012 Mount Pleasant Shelley 2011 Hustle Georgina Althorp 2009 Boy Meets Girl Fiona 2006-2007, 2009-2010 Waterloo Road Kim Campbell Series 1-2, 4-5 2006 Postman Pat Amy the Vet voice 2003-2004 Down to Earth Frankie Brewer 2002-2005 Cutting It Darcey Henshall 2001-2002 Babyfather Chantelle 2001 Waking the Dead Marina Coleman 1999-2001 Holby City Jasmine Hopkins 1993-1998 Coronation Street Fiona Middleton 1992 Emmerdale Tina References 1.Jump up ^ 1 2.Jump up ^ http://www.bbc.co.uk/pressoffice/pressreleases/stories/2006/03_march/06/waterloo_angelagriffin.shtml 3.Jump up ^ Angela and Friends, Sky website 4.Jump up ^ Deacon, Michael (7 March 2008). "Murder Most Famous". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 2009-05-16. 5.Jump up ^ 2 6.Jump up ^ 3 External links Angela Griffin at the Internet Movie Database Category:1976 births Category:Actresses from Leeds Category:English television actresses Category:Living people Category:English television presenters Category:English people of Saint Kitts and Nevis descent